An Impossible Dream
by Oyuki
Summary: Heero never promised her forever. That's all she ever wanted. Will they work it out?Review please! I'm fighting writer's block! 1R implied Thanx to Dark Deity for the title idea.


AN & Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I only write these for my own enjoyment and that of others but I am not making any money from this!

An Impossible Dream

by Oyuki

"Please..." the plea was spoken in an almost inaudible whisper. "Don't do this to me again, Heero. I can't take much more..." Relena sat on her bed looking at her window where a dark silhouette stood with his back to her. 

"I'm leaving, and that's final," came the cold reply. His voice held no emotion whatsoever. It was like there was no heart in that beautiful body of his. "I warned you; this was only a temporary arrangement. I never said I would stay here with you forever, I never promised you anything." 

"So this is it? You come here whenever you want, kiss me, make love to me then you leave like nothing ever happened?" Her eyes sparkled with the tears she refused to shed. She would be damned if she let him see her cry again. Her chin trembled with the tears, but she stood her ground and her tears didn't spill. 

"You know it wasn't like that," said Heero exasperated. 

"Yes it was! You think you can come into my life whenever you feel like it, turn it upside down then leave like it's nothing! Well, it may be nothing to you, but to me it meant something. I love you Heero, but it seems like all my efforts to win just a tiny part of your heart have been futile. It seems that you only have an empty cavity in your chest instead of a human heart!" 

"I am a soldier Relena-- "

"Don't make that an excuse, Heero! The war has been over for six years. There has been no need for your services for a long time," Relena said. Her voice was that of a person who had suffered. Suffered the pain of loving someone and not being loved in return. The sadness was still there, but there was also anger there now. Anger at him for not loving her, and at herself for having an impossible dream. 

"I never promised you love. I never encouraged you to start a relationship with me!" he said with a little of the coldness gone from his voice. How can she blame me for something I warned her would happen?

"This isn't about promises! This is about how you brake my heart and when it starts to heal, you come back and stomp all over it again! We never had a relationship, and it seems that we never will." Her anger was leaving her. She tried desperately within herself to keep her anger there but despair was winning the battle... if not the war. 

"Relena-- " he started but she interrupted him.

"No Heero, let me finish before I do something I will regret later." She saw his silhouette nod, so she continued, "I have a heart Heero, unlike you I have a heart. A heart that has been broken countless times by you. You are the only person I have ever loved, but your running away is slowly destroying it beyond repair. I doubt that I will ever love again. I'm tired of begging you. Begging like a little dog for crumbs of your love. This is the last time. I begged you this night for your love for the last time." Her despair had won the war. 

"Are you telling me I am no longer welcomed in your house?" Heero was incredulous. 

"You can always stay here, as long as I am not here. I can't stand to look at you anymore. I must heal, and I can't knowing that you will turn up at my doorstep." Relena sighed and turned back to the silhouette. "Just leave me now, Heero. Leave me to wallow in my despair and to heal my heart, it that is possible." Relena turned away from her window and felt the threat of tears come back.

The dark silhouette walked further out into the balcony and was gone. Relena knew this, and silently let her tears fall.

The End

AN: I'm fighting writer's block and pain. I haven't been able to write anything to my satisfaction these past weeks and that has gotten me depressed. And I had to get my wisdom teeth removed so I'm in pain right now! Please give me a little break and review. Email me at OyukiMaxwell@aol.com Thanx! Oh and thanks to DarkDeity for the title idea.


End file.
